The present disclosure is directed to a hybrid part, such as a turbine blade or vane, which is made from a monolithic ceramic skin and a ceramic matrix composite (CMC) core.
Currently, parts, such as turbine blades and vanes, for use in turbine engine components are made from metallic materials. Such parts are exposed to high temperatures during their service life. To increase their life, it is necessary to provide the parts with internal cooling circuits which may cause a decrease in engine efficiency.
Interest has been expressed in the development of parts using ceramic materials. This is because parts formed from ceramic materials can withstand high temperatures without any need for internal cooling.